Breathing! Pretty Cure! Stunning Supreme! Sterling!
Breathing! Pretty Cure! Stunning Supreme! Sterling! (ブリージング! プリキュア! スタニング スープリーム! スターリング! Burījingu! Purikyua! Sutaningu Sūpurīmu! Sūtaringu!'') is the third part of Breathing! Pretty Cure! and introduces two new cures. IMPORTANT NOTE TO EVERYONE ''Please note that is a MAIN series of CureJade2910. Therefore please '''NO stealing any ideas off (large "chunks" of ideas)this series. This is a work that CureJade2910 cares for a lot and is watching to find anything copied off hers. Thanks.'' Story Breathing! Pretty Cure! Stunning Supreme! Sterling! Episodes Characters Pretty Cures "Eight Warriors defending the Life of Earth! Breathing! Pretty Cure! Sterling!":Group's Phrase Kagirinai Akshi(キャガーリナイ アックシー Kyagārinai Akkushī) Akshi is the first cure to be found. She looks quiet and is alone most of the time,but really a stubborn but kind person with a little amount of friends. She likes to design and hopes to be fashion designer in the future. At first,she isn't sure about the Pretty Cure business but gets used to it after finding out it could help find a meaning of herself. Her alter ego is Cure Phoenix (キュア フェニックス Kyua Fenikkusu), her theme colour being Jade Green and sub being Wine red and Black. Element:Spirits. Form Change:Everlasting Luminary Kaisoku Jessi(カイソッカ ジェシー Kaisoka Jeshī) Jessica is the second cure. She is Akshi's childhood friend and is shy but befriends her again. She isn't quite stubborn and is rarely seen laughing. She hopes to be a vet and is extremely good at art. She is the first victim to be turned into a Nightmare in the original.Her alter ego is Cure Palette (キュア パレット Kyua Paretto),her signature colour being Red,and subs being Purple and Black. Element:Thunder Sento Chimera(セントー カイミアラー Sentō Kaimiarā) Chimera is the final cure of the prequel. She is known to be mean at first and attended the same school as Akshi before she left for Yumegoaka. After she had left,people bullied her because she befriended a lonely person who left and they considered Akshi a psycho for "running away". Now upset and finding out Akshi moved to Yumegoaka,she then moves there to find out Akshi had befriended her old friend,making both of them rivals between Akshi but she begins to like Jessi. Her alter ego is Cure Shrine (キュア シュライン Kyua Shurain),colours being Burning Orange and subs being Pink and Green. Element:Fire Hinikuna Kiryoku(ヒニカナー カーヨッカ Hinikanā Kāyokka) Kiryoku is the fourth member. A bit like Akshi, people that is fond of tend to have a slight change around her. She is often down and was also friends with the team in the sequel,not knowing at all they are Pretty Cure. When she was down because Chimera refused to tell her why they were close,Kiryoku runs to Jessi and Akshi and the reveal that secret and she promises to not let it out. From the second episode of the previous series,she becomes Cure Aura (キュア オーラ Kyua Ōra),theme colour being Pink and subs Yellow and White. Element:Air Meiro Uta(メルロー ユーター Merurō Yūtā) Uta is the other new Pretty Cure. She is a bright and cheerful person that loves to sing and has lots of enthusiasm around people. Although kind and bright, she can be easily offended if people talk behind her back about the things she can't do. She is also another one Akshi's friends and is quite fond of the others(although she progresses to grow fond of Chimera). From the third episode of the previous series,she becomes Cure Choir(キュア クァイアー Kyua Ku~aiā),theme colour being Sky Blue,subs being Red and Cerise.Element:Water Tengoku Toshi(テンゴッカ トッシー Tengokka Tosshī) Toshi is the fifth Pretty Cure of this. She is a minor character in the prequel and is known to be quite stubborn but also kind and caring. When played with,she can be easily hurt but still shows her stubborn side to back up herself. She cares for for her friends very much and always backs them up when they are down,whether it's just one of them or not. She makes her appearance as a Pretty Cure around the early Twentieth episodes (previous series) as Cure Divine(キュア ディバイン Kyua Dibain),theme colour being Yellow,Purple and orange. Element:Earth. Senritsu Carri (センリツ カリスマ Senritsu Kari) Senritsu is officially the sixth member of the team and is a human form of Beauty,Akshi's partner. After Akshi gained the power to transform by herself,Carri/Beauty is given a offer from Secretia to be able to transform into a human and a Pretty Cure. She likes to make poems but sometimes gets a bit too far with them but Carri can say very bad things about others which can cause them to be shocked lot. To prevent showing a bad impression, she acts innocent and kind. Her alter ego is Cure Verselet (キュア バーセレット Kyua Bāseretto),her theme colours being Green,subs Pink and Periwinkle. Elements:Song. Kagirinai Houseki (キュガリナイ ほう Kyagārinai Houseki) Houseki is the eighth member. She is Breathless who had a change of heart. She makes hers change at episode 21, a while after Carri is found. She quite weak after transforming alone; Carri is made her partner. She has a strong, ruthless exterior personality but is quite weak inside. She has weird fondness for jewellery and follows around the others. She is not fond of Kimiko and always does her best to prevent being in contact with her. Houseki's a common victim of Carri's scolding and has a habit of fainting at certain scenes. Her alter ego is Cure Chandelier (キュア シャンデリア Kyua Shanderia). Her theme colour is White,subs being Purple and Jade green. Saino Grainne (サイノー グライン Sainō Gurain) Grainne is the official final member. She is a spoilt person who appears to have every single place on a opportunity and seems to hated by both upperclassmen and people below her age. So many rumours spread around her but these aren't true. She is a kind person who happens to be from Secretia.Despite the fact that she isn't as much of a diva,she can become very angry on what people say about her.Her ego is Cure Duchess (キュア ヅチェス Kyua Duchesu) and her theme colour is Guava Pink (main), Sangria Purple and Seafoam Green (subs). Fairies/Mascots Beauty(ビューティー Byūtī) Beauty is Akshi's partner. She is confident and has the ability to turn into her partner as show in BrPC12 when Akshi is ill and insists on going to audition for a play. She is also someone who helps her with her true styles and persona. She is a pink fluffy lamb however unlike the other fairies,she doesn't speak and instead often speaks in "Sheep Language" which is only understood by Akshi since the beginning of the Original. Art(アート Āto) Jessi's partner. She is like her and seems more food addicted than Jessi. Jewel(ジュエル Jueru) Chimera's partner. He seems to have many rows with her. Enchant(エンチャント Enchanto) Kiryoku's partner. Score(スコア Sukoa) Uta's partner. Villains Kimiko (キミコ Kimiko) The main villain. She prefers to be called Miko. She is spoilt and tells lies a lot. She had double-crossed Breathless (now known as Houseki) previously for power and now controls her empire. Breathless Breathless was the main villain of the previous series. She now works on her own and only appears then Kimiko decides to put her servants and herself on days off. Breathless fights the cures for her own revenge and does not insist on coming into contact with Kimiko. She decides to accept the offer from Secretia and has a change of heart. Henkyo(ヘンキョ Henkyo) Henkyo is a henchman of Kimiko. She a student from Akshi's previous school. Her human alias is Kanyo Fu (カニョ 二人 Kanyo Fu). As a human,she bothers the team a lot,often sticking her nose in other their business;often about Pretty Cure and does her best to defeat mainly Jessi. Items Devices Crystal Locket(クリスタル ロケット Kuristutaru Roketto) Transformation device of Akshi. Crystal Module(クリスタル モジュウル Kurisutaru Mojuuru) Transformation of the others except Carri/Beauty. Rhythm Module(リズム モジュウル Rizumu Mojuuru) The transformation device for Beauty/Carri. Weapons Elixir Sceptres(エリクサ セプター Erikusa Seputa) Weapons of the cures. Powers/Forms Sterling(スタリング Sutaringu) The main transformation for this series. The existence for this power only exist for the first 8 episodes. It is then confirmed as transformation. Purity(セイスイ Seisui) A "side" power. This can be applied to the transformation and absorbs an enemy's attacks' power. And can turn it into good power. Secretia (セクレッティア Sekurettia) A transformation that is used a lot after halfway through the series. It introduced in Episode 27 and only four members use it (Cures Phoenix,Palette,Divine and Verselet). The others appear to use another Supreme form:The Fantasy Form. A hard form to gain,it's rank is high. Fantasy (ファンタジー Fantaji) Another Supreme transformation used by:Cures Shrine,Aura,Choir and Chandelier. It is said that only four people in a team can have this form;The others think it was a good idea to let (the cures listed above) them have it. It was quite easy to gain but the rank is very high. Rankings A Ranking is what states how powerful a transformation or a form is by rating it of numbers up to 50. It was stated that the transformation the Pretty Cures (1st series) was a Rank 10, not the lowest but when the girls looked at it from now,it seems weak. When Akshi was first Cure Phoenix,it was a Rank 25. The current transformations' Rankings are listed below: Sterling:Rank 36 (increases to 40 when Purity power is added) Secretia:Maximum Ranking:Rank 50 Fantasy:Maximum Ranking:Rank 50 Gallery Artworks Painting_33.png|Official artwork of Phoenix and Chandelier Painting_34.png|Official artwork of Palette and Verselet Painting_38.png|Official artwork of Shrine and Divine Painting_39.png|Official artwork of Aura and Choir Category:Breathing! Pretty Cure! Stunning Supreme! Sterling Category:Series based on Real People Category:Breathing! Pretty Cure! Stunning Supreme! Sterling! Category:User: CureJade2910 Category:CureJade2910's Official Series Category:Breathing! Pretty Cure! Stunning Supreme! Sterling! Category:CureJade2910's Official Series Category:User: CureJade2910 Category:CureJade2910 Category:Breathing! Pretty Cure! Stunning Supreme! Sterling! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime